Glace, amitié et tourniquet
by Cloeamy16
Summary: Le mot "amitié" est un mystère pour Ryuga. Mais au cours d'une journée qu'il passe avec un certain garçon aux cheveux verts, il en découvre le sens, mais pas forcément dans les bonnes conditions. ( ma première mini-fic MFB )


Ryuga marchait dans la rue, sans but précis. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'y avait personne dans cette ville qui soit capable de le divertir ou qu'il puisse combattre en y mettant ne serait-ce que la moitié de sa puissance. Oh bien-sûr, il y avait bien Gingka, mais il était actuellement avec sa bande d'amis tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres. Ryuga aurait pu aller gâcher leur petite réunion, en faisait une entrée fracassante, comme lui seul savait les faire, mais l'Empereur Dragon avait un minimum de dignité pour ne pas débarquer et se précipiter "dans les bras" de Gingka lorsqu'il s'ennuyait.  
C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.  
"Ryuga, Ryuga! Ryuga, attends-moi!" hurlait un gamin. Et Ryuga ne connaissait que trop bien cette petite voix. Un (très) léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Le garçon à la mèche rouge continua sa route, écoutant les pas se rapprocher. Environ une minute plus tard, un petit garçon essoufflé aux cheveux verts et aux yeux marrons se plantait devant Ryuga.  
"-Eh..., commença Kenta en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Tu... Pourrais m'attendre quand... Je t'appelle!  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux bonhomme? demanda l'adolescent  
-Je passais dans le quartier quand je t'ai vu, alors, j'ai voulu te dire bonjour. Et puis tu as l'air seul.  
-C'est une habitude, petit. Je suis un solitaire.  
-Oui mais là, t'as l'air de t'ennuyer. On peut aller s'entraîner au Beypark si tu veux."  
Ryuga eut un rire dédaigneux. Lui? Au Beypark? Avec des abrutis pour adversaires? Kenta avait de ces idées... Et comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son aîné, le petit garçon proposa autre chose.  
"-On peut aller au cinéma sinon?  
-Au cinéma?  
-Ou on peut aller se promener au parc, si tu préfères? Ou à la fête foraine? Ou...  
-Attends deux secondes gamin! Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de ça? Et pourquoi t'irais pas plutôt voir Gingka et toute ta clique?"  
Kenta regarda Ryuga assez intensément. Et Ryuga se sentit un peu coupable d'être aussi agressif envers Kenta.  
L'adolescent ne l'avouerait jamais, mais la gamin avait un don pour le radoucir voire... L'attendrir.  
"-Mais je vois les autres tous les jours, répondit Kenta.  
-Et alors, quel rapport ça a avec moi?  
-Beeeen... T'es mon ami aussi maintenant. C'est normal que je fasse quelque chose pour toi."  
Ryuga n'en laissait rien paraître, mais la déclaration du petit garçon le toucha en plein coeur. Alors comme ça, le p'tit gars le considérait comme un ami? Toute sa vie, le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait toujours été seul; il n'avait eu aucun ami hormis Ryuto, son petit frère. Petit frère qui était parti et qui voyageait à travers le monde.  
Mais Ryuga se souvint de qui il était vraiment et répondit à Kenta:  
"-Je suis l'Emp...  
-Oui, oui Ryuga, je sais, coupa Kenta. Tu es l'Empereur Dragon et tu n'as pas besoin d'amis. Mais tu sais Ryuga, ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'impressionnes plus et que ce discours ne fonctionne plus. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"  
Ryuga s'énerva intérieurement. Comment ce gamin parvenait-il à obtenir ce qu'il voulait? À moins que ce ne soit Yu qui déteignait sur le garçon aux cheveux verts? Parce que oui, Ryuga avait décidé de céder.  
Mais rien que pour la forme, il râla un peu ( son surnom n'effrayait même plus le mioche, il n'allait pas accepter avec le sourire, non ?).  
"-Bon ok gamin, mais c'est juste pour cette fois.  
-Ouais super, s'écria Kenta. Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"  
Ryuga soupira et se mit à réfléchir. Que pourrait-il faire avec le gamin qui leur fasse plaisir à tous les deux, mais qui n'impliquait pas de tournois Beyblade contre des imbéciles qui hurleraient de peur à l'apparition du blanc?  
De son côté, Kenta aussi était dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait plaire à Ryuga et l'amuser? Même après avoir passé des mois à le suivre, le petit garçon ne connaissait pas le plus grand tant que ça.  
C'est alors qu'une musique aiguë retentit.  
"Oh non, pensa Ryuga. Pas ça."  
"Ouiiiiii, se dit Kenta. J'espère que c'est bien ce à quoi je pense!"  
Et les pensées des deux garçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'un vanne blanc décoré de dessins psychédéliques et surmonté d'un énorme cornet de glace se gara de l'autre côté de la rue.  
( Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit du marchand de... Journaux! *se racle la gorge* Ok je sors)  
À cet instant, Ryuga sut que son porte-monnaie allait souffrir.  
Et quand il baissa les yeux sur Kenta, il constata qu'il avait visé juste. Le petit garçon avait les yeux brillants et un sourire angélique.  
"-Non, déclara fermement Ryuga, en tourant les yeux.  
-S'te plaît, supplia Kenta.  
-J'ai dit non.  
-S'te plaaaaîîîît!  
-Non.  
-S'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît!"  
Ryuga décida de ne pas répondre... Et commit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et qui la gâcha entièrement ( ouais, j'ai décidé de faire dans l'humour et dans l'hyperbole au moment où j'ai écrit cette phrase _' Navrée): il quitta des yeux le point qu'il fixait depuis l'arrivée du marchand de glaces et regarda le petit garçon en face de lui. Et ce que vit Ryuga le fit fondre littéralement ( et intérieurement, hein): Kenta le regardait avec sa tête de chiot malheureux qui impliquait une lèvre inférieure tremblante et des yeux suppliants voire larmoyants... Entre autres.  
Non content d'avoir réussi à capter l'attention du plus grand, Kenta l'acheva avec un simple mot prononcé d'une petite voix toute timide et trop kawaii:  
"-Ryugaaa..."  
L'adolescent résigné et un peu en colère de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, chercha son porte-monnaie dans ses poches. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il regarda la somme qui lui restait, c'est-à-dire juste assez pour payer une glace à Kenta. Il sourit. Payer une glace à Kenta. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il ferait ça...  
Ryuga prit la main du petit garçon et l'emmena jusqu'au Paradis des petits garçons tels que Yu et Kenta. Plusieurs personnes qui les reconnurent les regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis. Ryuga et Kenta? Bizarre...  
Ryuga savait que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, mais il faisait comme s'il ne voyait rien, même si cela l'agaçait beacoup. Oui il tenait Kenta par la main au lieu de lui hurler dessus d'aller se faire voir, et alors? Il avait bien le droit de changer, non ?  
Kenta aussi était stupéfait. Ryuga le tenait par la main? Rien cette pensée fit sourire le petit garçon. Alors peut-être que Ryuga tenait à lui plus que ce qu'il ne le montrait?


End file.
